<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Care Of You, If You Ask Me To by Pandora_Imperatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866356">I'll Take Care Of You, If You Ask Me To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix'>Pandora_Imperatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Bruce making fun of him also, Bruce giving us Dad Energy, Dick being ridiculously into Kory, Dick's kids making fun of him, F/M, Fluff, Kory being a bit OOC because she's not okay, Kory making fun of him, Post Season 2 Finale, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, but also a little of hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick should have known that Kory and Bruce talking was not the best news to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyler (mention), Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take Care Of You, If You Ask Me To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pcgasus on tumblr asked me for jealous Dick. I’m not very good writing about jealousy, but I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The echo of Kory’s laugh grabbed Dick’s attention in midsentence. She was all the way across the room, actually not in the room at all, but you could see her, and Bruce, talking through the glass.</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>“Hm?” He turned attention back to the boys slowly. Conner had his whole face frowned in confusion. It was hard to make Gar smile these days, but he had an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Forget it, Con. He’s gone <em>outer space</em> now.”</p><p>Conner looked even more confused. Dick sighed and pretended he didn’t hear it.</p><p>“Anything else?” Dick asked dryly.</p><p>“Yeah, like you could even remember we were talking about.” Mocked Gar.</p><p>“Of course I remember.”</p><p>“What was it, then?”</p><p>“It was…” Kory laughed again, this time a little bit louder, Dick had to bite the insides of his cheeks to control the urge to just nap his head in her direction again.</p><p>“Exactly.” Said Gar very pleased with himself. “Come on Con, let’s play some videogames.”</p><p>“Only an hour, then bed. I want you both well rested tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Sure, boss.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Dick.” Dick gave the boy a tight smile and nodded, Conner turned back to Gar. “Should we invite Hank and Rose?”</p><p>Gar answered something, but Dick didn’t listen as they walked away. He took a sip of his orange soda, wishing it was something stronger than sugar and watched <em>them</em> with the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t ignore the fact that both his surrogate father and his… Well, Kory wasn’t his to begin with, but they were both naturally flirty people. Kory was just too charming to her own good, no, scratch that, she was too charming for everyone’s around her own good. The charisma that Bruce so meticulously learned to perform, the same that he tried so hard to make Dick copy and never quite succeeded, Kory had it effortlessly. And Dick knew Bruce very well, there was no way he wouldn’t make any moves, even though the probabilities of him following through with them were quasi none. After all if Batman had something was work ethics. And yet… What was he saying that was so funny? A voice inside his head that sounded terrible like Donna was calling him a paranoid freak and explaining to him in painstaking detail how he had no claim for the feelings brewing in his chest. But it shut up in silent panic when he saw Kory touch Bruce’s arm. When Dick noticed he was already getting hit on the face by the cold wind as he reached the veranda.</p><p>“Hey.” Greeted Kory, the easy smile on her face not quite reaching her eyes.</p><p>“Nice of you to joying us, chum.”</p><p>“Chum?” Asked Kory in obvious delight. A little too much. She was not drinking orange soda.</p><p>Dick winced.</p><p>“Can you not call me that?”</p><p>“Why not?” Was that a little bit of genuine hurt that he was seeing on Bruce’s eyes?</p><p>“Because I’m not twelve anymore.”</p><p>“See what I was telling you, Miss Anders?”</p><p>Kory fell in a fit of giggles, and Bruce smiled fondly at her. Dick felt panic bubble inside him. He hated how Bruce would make him feel like a teenager ager just by being around.</p><p>“What? What is happening? What were you telling her?”</p><p>“About how adorable you were as a child.” Managed Kory holding on to Dick to keep straight. Her hand on his shoulder was cold. Dick frowned. It wasn’t like he spent hours and hours of what should have been sleep reliving every time she touched him but she never felt cold before, actually, she used to be almost feverish. “Nothing to feel ashamed of.”</p><p>“I can’t help but doubt it.”</p><p>“Don’t you trust me, Dick?” Asked Bruce prying Dick’s eyes from Kory’s.</p><p>“With my dignity? Not at all.”</p><p>“You hurt me, son.”</p><p>“What did you tell her, Bruce?”</p><p>“Oh, this and that.”</p><p>“Kory?”</p><p>“Oh, cool off. It was nice to hear about baby Dick Grayson. Even though by the stories you didn’t change very much.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Bruce here was telling me about how seriously you took yourself, and that, what was her name? Selena?”</p><p>“Selina.” Corrected both men together.</p><p>“Yes, Selina, she was the best at making you lose it and act like a kid.”</p><p>“That’s because she was infuriating.” But when he looked at Bruce his face was softer and when he asked had a note of hopefulness. “Heard from her lately?”</p><p>Bruce straightened himself slightly, an act that would pass unnoticed to anyone, but that brought a tiny smile to Dick’s lips. So that explained the whole easy mood of lately.</p><p>“Yes, actually.” He cleaned his throat. “She has been around. But we were talking about you…”</p><p>“Around? How much around? Is she okay?”</p><p>“She is, yes.”</p><p>“And you both…?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come on, Bruce!”</p><p>Bruce just took a sip of his drink and pretended to look at something else far away. Kory just watched their back and forth like it was a very entertaining game.</p><p> “Did Jason meet her?”</p><p>Bruce sighed.</p><p>“Yes, they’ve met.”</p><p>“What? They didn’t get along?” Dick’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “They are so alike…”</p><p>“Maybe too much you could say.”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that, B.”</p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>Deciding to give Bruce a break, he turned back to the woman by his side.</p><p>“What else did he tell you, Kory?”</p><p>He tried to pretend he didn’t notice that her hand haven’t left his person, slipping from his shoulder to his arm, and that now she was making doodles with the tip of her fingers giving his tingles. Bruce also noticed, but besides making sure to let Dick know he did with an inquisitive look, he didn’t say anything about it.</p><p>“Well… He showed me picture too… of your first suit.”</p><p>“No…” His eyes widened in terror.</p><p>“The little short was so cute, Dick! And the booties. Adorable! I sent a picture to Rachel already.”</p><p>“You did not!”</p><p>“I did! My batteries died so I don’t know her reaction yet…” She pouted.</p><p>Horror spread over Dick’s face and he turned to his mentor.</p><p>“Why? Why do you have that with you?”</p><p>“To look at it, of course, since I so rarely get to actually see you these days. I carry it in my wallet.” Said Bruce proudly.</p><p>“You!” He pointed to Bruce. “And you Koriand’r, I thought you were my friend.”</p><p>“Such a drama queen.”</p><p>“I know.” Agreed Bruce, “and you believe he never even took acting lessons?”</p><p>“No. You two talking was a horrible idea.”</p><p>“Well, I thought it was loads of fun. But you, Dick Grayson. You have no such concept.” And to Dick’s complete shock she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Bruce. It was lovely to finally meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise, Miss Anders.”</p><p>“If I have to call you by your first name, you can just call me Kory too.”</p><p>“Very well. Goodnight, Kory.”</p><p>She just smiled before leaving, her hand lingering on Dick’s arm before she was completely gone.</p><p>“So…” Said Bruce when Kory was far-gone. “There is no chance you are coming back, then.”</p><p>“I can’t leave the Titans.”</p><p>“The Titans?” Bruce scoffed.  “Sure.”</p><p>“Why are you insinuating?”</p><p>“Me? Nothing. But well, I always thought that eventually you and Barbara would settle down, I can see now it will hardly happen.”</p><p>“Bruce… Me and Babs haven’t been a thing since high school.”</p><p>“I know… I know. But <em>Kory</em> is really a formidable woman. Take good care of her.”</p><p>“I’m not seeing Kory either, Bruce.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, chum. I’m also going to bed. Long trip back home tomorrow. Goodnight, son.”</p><p>“Bruce, I’m not-“</p><p>But the man completely ignored Dick, leaving him alone with his feelings and the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when Dick arrived at his room, he learnt that there was already someone occupying his bed.</p><p>“Kory? What are you doing here?”</p><p>She purred softly, he had to ask her about that one day. And opened one shiny green eye.</p><p>“Dick? Shit. I think I got rooms wrong.”</p><p>“Kory, are you okay?”</p><p>She sighed, trying to lift her body starting from her head, but no such luck.</p><p>“No… Not really. Can I… I mean. Just for sleep?”</p><p>He should say no. He really should say no and help her to her room.</p><p>“Yes. Sure.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>And she didn’t say anything else for so long he was sure she was asleep.</p><p>He washed himself and joined her in bed. As soon as he got under the covers, her static form gained movement and she turned to him, pushing her face against his chest. He felt a sense of familiarity and relief so strong, he wondered if it was like that when Hank took heroin.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” He heard she whisper sleepy.</p><p>He leaned into her hair, letting himself inhale her scent.</p><p>“I miss you too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“So many things…”</p><p>Dick kissed the crown of her head, his fingers getting used to the new texture of her hair. It was so silky now, he missed the fluffiness from before.</p><p>“Me too.” He sighed. “Rest, Kory.”</p><p>He was sure she was sleeping when he heard she giggle softly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Your dad is hot.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Kory.”</p><p>She giggled again and looked up to him.</p><p>“You are hotter.”</p><p>And then she kissed him. He held her impossibly close, and her hand felt warmer when she cupped his face, not hot as it used to be. But her lips didn’t taste the same either, the taste was somehow stronger, more intoxicating, and as he bite them softly they were even more thicker than he remember or fantasied about, her tongue even more talented.  But he forced himself to breathe before the kiss consumed them both. Kory was acting so weird. He couldn’t. Not like that.</p><p>He pulled away avoiding her seeking lips and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Go to sleep Kory, we’ll talk tomorrow.”</p><p>She sighed and got more comfortable against him.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluffy piece. It’s my headcanon that the reason why Titans Bruce is like that is because he eloped with Selina and is living his best life lmao. Kory in this story is a bit OOC, I think she is so out of it because all her recent losses that she is trying so hard to feel anything else that’s why she is acting so weird.<br/>It was nice to write this one.<br/>I hope you enjoyed to read it too, and if you did, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>